Nation On Board
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: Japan found out he's having a baby with his husband,England! He's too scared to tell his love;.meanwhile,England is helping out AMerica with a problem. Will Japan be ale to tell his love that the truth that they are going to have a bundle of joy?
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**(Me: Hey there guys, I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything up in a long while because I have been busy with life, school, and yes...life! Okay, hehehe, I'm excited cuz this is going to be a different thing that I usually do. I love Hetalia: Axis Power and World Series. *thinks of the boys* Oh sorry about that, besides that I wanted to make a short story with my fave pairing, please enjoy the story.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Randomness, Strong Cursing, Humor, Pervyness, Mood Swings, Nation Names and Real Names, Sexual Contact, Mpreg, and accents. ^^ )**

Japan couldn't believe this, why couldn't he stop throwing up, this have been the fifth time he threw up his lunch. ''Uhh...,'' Japan moan as he rub his belly that started acting weird this morning. Of course, he thought it was just a bad flu or something but it wasn't.

''What is happening t-Uhhh!'' He threw up again; however this time this was his breakfast.

Once he was done puking, he panting touching to catch his breath, as he slowly reached his left hand to flushed the toilet downOnce all the puke went down, he groan as at the feeling, he hated to feel weak in the stomach. He sat on the floor for a while, then he decided to get slowly. The feeling was there but he didn't puke, he woke out of the bathroom.

Pochi, his dog walked up to him as he was looking at the Japanese man with curious eyes. Kiku couldn't help giggle at this.''Oh, Pochi...,'' Kiku said as he began to walk towards the couch. He sat down as he got there, rubbing his belly.

Of course, he knew that he didn't have a fever because last a couple of days ago he got better; maybe it was the food from last night. Kiku thought as looked at his left hand to see the beautiful Amethyst wedding course, the color of his birth stone, he smiled knowing how cute England was when he proposed to him.

He kept looking at the ring as the pain kept easing up, huh.. that was a bit strange. Japan but his hand down as he turn to see his dog walking to the other direction of the house, he chuckle.''I bet it feers nice to not have pain... Ow, my berry... ,'' he groan as he felt the pain once more. He was about to rush to the bathroom when it stop.

''Oh thank goodness,'' he said as he closed his eyes. ''_I wondered how is Arthur...?,'' _he thought, he open his eyes half-way.

It was still pretty early, maybe he should have water the planets or call Italy, but something inside was telling him to relax. He yawn as slip his feet off his tiny little sandals, he lay on the couch looking at the ceiling.

''Mmm...I dunno want to do...My berry feers funny; however, I don't ferr the pain right now...Oh werr...,'' Japan said as he turn his head to the television that was playing some play show, he made a was weird because he thought that he turn off the television when he went to the bathroom, but then he remember that he was watching Japanese man just lay there on the couch watching the T.V., usually, he would have sat up and sat in a Japanese way but right now, he didn't want to get up.

The man the television spoke, ''_Okay, remember when I say go, we go guys. And...go! Okay awesome!''_

Kiku chuckled seeing how Westerns were a bit strange to him still, he let out a yawn, he placed a hand on his belly so the pain could ease a bit. The show kept playing, Japan didn't notice that his eye lids were getting heavy.

''_Next question!'' _said the man on the T.V.

Japan mouth the question as he drift to sleep.

***XX***

''Hey thanks for coming over again, dude, it means a lot,'' said a voice.

''Of course, Alfred, I'm always happy to help out a member of the Allies, besides... he didn't look mad at all, so why worry,'' said a very familiar voice that belong to Arthur Kirkland, as known as person was speaking the first time just smiled at the man. ''Yeah, your right about that, Iggy...,'' the person began to laugh at the nickname.

This made the Brit furious, he hated that nickname, he gave the man a death glare but he kept laughing; the man that was laughing was Alfred F. Jones, also known as America.

''O-o-o-o-k...,'' America couldn't stop laughing, England just rolled his green eyes and looked outside the window. Thank goodness he was almost home to see his beautiful husband.

He smiled at the thought of Kiku greeting him with his cute accent and the way his lips move when he spoke his name... how lovely was he was thinking about his beloved,that he didn't notice that the car was finally quiet.

''Hey?''

''Mmm?'' Arthur said as he turn a bit to see looking serious at the road. ''What is it, mate?''

Silence...This was a bit different because usually Alfred would had told a lame about now, but this was serious. ''What is it...?'' England said in a worry tone, he felt his heart beat.

America kept quite as he turn the car to the left side; however, the British man didn't look too happy one bit, no sir, he looked worry. ''Alfred, you answer me right now or I swear to god I-'' he cut himself when he noticed that the other blond stopped the turn his head to see that he was near his house, then he turn to look at America was still serious. Damn, he look really serious... ''Alfred...please something to me right now...,'' Arthur said in a quiet voice.

America turn his head towards the Brit who was quiet and shocked to see that the blond open his mouth to speak; oh no... bad news... ''...China is having the baby in two days...,'' that's what America said as he looked away.

The British was silent for a second he had began to choke the American. ''You fucking git, you scared the shit of me!''

''I-uh-can't believe...,'' Alfred said as he was trying to get the man off of him. Once he did, he began to catch his breath, he turn to England. ''Dude, why did you do that...?'' he asked, still catching his breath.

Arthur didn't answer as he glare at him.

America blinked for a moment and realized that was a bit too far, he nodded. ''I'm sorry, dude, I didn't know being serious was going to scare you, I-'' he was cut off.

''You didn't scare for being serious, you scared me because I thought we were going to say something. Don't worry about it, mate,'' the blond Brit said he smiled.

Of course, America smiled back and reached to hug him. ''Thanks, British dude.''

''Your welcome, but please don't call me that... You know I'm older than you so please respect me,'' England said he unbuckled his seat belt. However, America just rolled his blue eyes. ''Whatever, dude, I know that but... really?''

''Alfred F. Jones... ''

America had wide eyes now, he was in trouble now. He knew when someone called him by his full name that meant trouble for him. He gulp. ''y-y-y-y-yes...''

''Respect me or I swear to god that I'll call Matt, and tell him that you used to wet the bed when you were little and used to play on the mud...naked...,'' England smirked.

Shit, his former pirate side was showing and America didn't like this one bit. I mean, he knew that he used to wet the bed as a child but he told England DO NOT TELL anyone.

Alfred looked nervous, he knew that Iggy's pirate side was dangerous and he met every word, so he nodded. ''I'm sorry...'' England smirked as his green eyes looked rather dangerous. ''Excellent, now.. I wanted to thank you for the ride,'' he said he open the car door and got out. ''Thanks.''

''S-sure, man. Um...''

''Mmm?''

''I'm really sorry, man, it's just I have been stress...,'' America said as he looked at the wheel of the car. Arthur didn't blame him one bit; his smirk faded as he frown. ''Things will be okay, I promise...Just remember what I told you.''

America chuckled as he nodded. ''Alright, thanks.' 'England nodded, closed the car down and waved at his brother/friend that drove away.

**_*xx*_**

Once he saw that the car was gone, he turn to the house; it was a nice big house. He smiled as he began to walk to the front door, once he made it, he reached to his picket to get the keys out.

''Where did I put those blasted thing...Ahh, here we are,'' he said as he began to unlock the got the door open, he slowly open it and went inside.

Even though, he and Japan lived in a nice house they still followed the rules of their country. England took off his shoes as he closed the door behind him, he noticed that Kiku was home, he smiled at the began to walk to the hall to see that the lights were on, he wondered if Kiku was watching T.V., as he was walking towards it he shift his eyes to see that his beloved was sleeping on the couch. He chuckled lightly as he began to walk closer to the Japanese man.

''mmm...nn...,'' Japan moan as he shift a bit; his left hand stilling holding his couldn't help but smile at this. ''So beautiful...,'' he said as he gently picked up the sleeping man who groan under his breath. England smiled at the sleeping man and began to take him to their the door was open so England could enter, as he entered the room, he looked around to see anything was in the room so he could fix up, but everything was fix. ''I see...,'' he whisper under his breath.

Kiku moved a bit as he was trying to find the perfect space for himself; however, Arthur was holding on tight to him so he won't fall. ''Careful now, love,'' England said softly as he walked towards the bed.

Once he got there, he gently lay down Japan was fast asleep.

''...Pochi...prease no biting the couch...bad...boy...nnn...,'' Kiku mumble silliness in his sleep, while England smiled at this beautiful husband.

The Brit tucked the Asian in bed, once he was done doing that, he walked away from the room so the man could sleep.

Of course, no one liked if someone was in the room and playing loud music, that was be rude. However, some people enjoy that loudness; not Kiku Honda, oh no, if something woke him-he will turn the house upside down.

That's why Iggy tries to say quiet as possible when his 'queen' is taking a nap. Arthur went down stairs to see that Pochi was looking at him with wondering eyes. ''That's right, it's my turn to take you out for a walk...,'' England said as he looked around for the dog leash.

He smiled as he grab the leash, he bend down to put it around Pochi, and open the door to walk the dog.

***xx***

Some hours had past, the sun was about to die down, it was just a beautiful sunset. Arthur watched as he took a sip of his warm tea. Nothing was perfect with a cup of herbal tea, he smiled as he took the sip of the tea.

England knew that it has been hours since he got home and now he was getting worried about Japan, he never that Japan never took long naps only if he was sick. The Brit put his cut down on the table.''Oh dear.. I hope he's okay...,'' he thought as he got up from the chair, he was about to head towards the stairs when he heard the phone ring, he groan as he walked angrily towards the phone. Angrily he picked up the phone.

''WHAT?'' Arthur spoke to the person who called.

''Excuse me?'' said a deep voice that belong to Ludwig, well known as Germany, from the Axis Powers. The Brit angrily expression changed to a scare one. ''Uhh...G-Germany...I-I-I-I'm sorry about that-''He was cut off as he laughed the German man. ''It's fine, Arthur, I just vanted to see if Japan vas doing?'' he asked. Even thought, back then they never got along before, but years changed.

The Brit let out a worry sigh causing the other man to ask what happen? ''Well... I really don't know...''

''Vhat do you mean, you don't know. How can you not know...?'' asked Germany, who sounded pretty pissed because he knew Japan since they were young countries and he loved him like a friend/brother.

The blond British spoke, ''Well... America called me to over this morning so I went, after that he took me home, and I saw Kiku sleeping on the couch.''

''I don't see the problem,'' said Germany.

''N-no, after that I took the dog out for a walk and when I got back he was still sleeping, look at the time. It's almost dinner time..,'' replied England was getting worry.

The other line stood silent, of course, Germany knew this was very strange for his former ally to sleeping this late. Well, anyone would be worry about that, it was common sense...The two men stood silent as they heard Pochi bark for a said something but he wasn't talking to Arthur, actually he was talking to his husband, Feliciano, well known as North Italy. Something that the pasta will be ready in a few or something, as the Brit lightly chuckled to himself.

''I'm sorry for that, now vere ve?'' said a confused Germany.

Arthur chuckled to himself. ''That's okay, mate, oh yes we were talking about Kiku...,'' he said he was looking at his wedding ring.

***xx***

Slowly Kiku began to open his eyes, he didn't feel the light in shining thought the window, he gently sat up to look around finding himself in his bedroom, where he shared with his husband, he made a face.

How in the world he got here in the first place, he shook his head as he felt his stomach act up again, he gently rub it but the pain kept keeping. ''Oh...no... Mmuff!'' He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Why couldn't the pain go away, he didn't know why. He hated this... He began to catch his breath, he slowly stood up, flushed the toilet, and took the mouth-wash.

He split it out as he began to put some cold water on his face. _''Why is this happening to me... I know I'm not sick, but...,'' _he thought as he looked up at the mirror. His skin looked a bit pale, he smirked. ''_I rook awfur, maybe I shourd make an appointment right now..,'' _he thought as he left the bathroom.

Japan sat on the edge of the dimmed room, he reached for the house phone, and dialed his doctors number.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

''_**Hello?'' **_said the voice.

''Oh herro and good evening, my name is Kiku Honda-Kirkland, may I make a appointment with Dr. Fisher, prease.

He heard tying on the other line, he figure that the lady was tying it down on the computer, he waited. ''_**Okay, sweetie, you are set...You appointment is at 10:30 a.m.,'' **__said the lady._

''Thank you and have a nice night, bye,'' he said he hang up the phone. Maybe the doctor could check what the heck was wrong; he sat on the edge for a while.

Japan looked around to see if Pochi was in the room, but sadly he wasn't, he got up and walked to the door, open it and walked downstairs to get something to eat.

Kiku reached downstairs to see the lights were off and he heard some music, he made a serious face. He quietly walked to the living room to see that someone was on the couch. Kiku made his way, once he reached the couch, he was about to attack when he stop to see his husband sleeping while sitting up.

Japan gently giggled. ''How kawaii,'' he said as he gently kissed England's cheek. The British man shift in his sleep as he smile making Kiku smile back. He turn around to go to the kitchen; however, he turn to say, ''I rove you, Arthur,'' before heading to get something to eat.

He got to the kitchen but he didn't know what to eat. The Japanese man tap his chin in a cute matter. ''Maybe I should have some pickres or some French fries, that sounds yu-wait, oh no. Mmm... ,'' Japan thought harder.

Pochi was walking around, he turn his head to see that his master was awake he walked up to him. Japan blinked for a moment then looked down to see that his pup was looking at him, he smiled as he bend down to pet his dog.

''You are such a good boy, Pochi,'' Kiku said as he pet the dog. Pochi began to wag his tail, and the Asian giggled as he stop and stood up. ''Now...,'' he said as he was looking for something to munch on. ''What to eat...'' Kiku tap his chin as he kept on looking for food, then he noticed that a shiny red apple, oh, how he wanted that apple. He reached to it, once he did, he began to clean it with his robe, he turn to his body to the table.

Japan put the apple on the plate that was already there. He smiled as he placed it, he turn again to go near the fridge so he could get some peanut butter. ''Where is that peanut-oh, here is is,'' the Japanese man said as he grab the jar, he closed the fridge door and walked to the table, putting down the jar, he took the seat out so he could seat; however, he remember that he needed a spoon

''Arright then, I got the appre and the peanut butter, hopefurry I don't miss anything erse,'' Japan mumble as he undid the lid of the jar.

It was rather strange to see the Japanese eating those things because he usually eats them like a snack; however, he just want a apple and peanut for dinner.

Some people might have think that this was pretty weird because Japan never eats like that, once he was done with the apple, he licked his fingers as some peanut butter was still on his fingers. He turn his head to see if his husband was sleeping and he was.

Kiku let out a chuckled as he sat down.

As he was relaxing there, the pain got stronger in his stomach, he rub his tummy but the pain was stronger now, he ran to the nearest bathroom as he hurl everything out.

He felt tears falling down as it hurt him, he fucking hated this. ''Ow... My berry it hurts...,'' he weakly said as he tried to stand up but couldn't.

''Love, are you okay?'' said a voice that made Kiku blushed every time he heard he, he slowly turn to see a sleepy cute England.

''Herro...Arthur-san... ,'' Kiku said in a weak voice, Arthur got down to his knees and rubs his beloved's back.

''Feel better a bit.''

''A bit, Arthur-san...''

Yes, it was true what they said about the Nations saying others Nation's name, but they were married and they called each other their human names. Sometimes the others will called the other by their human name because they are closed friends or brothers/sisters. It all depends.

The Brit looked worry as he looked at his husband. ''Did you make appointment, love?'' he asked in a worrisome tone.

The Asian nodded as sat there rubbing his belly, he looked at the Brit with curious brown eyes. ''Arthur-san...,'' his voice was low and yet somehow he sounded sexual. England looked at him, he blushed a bit to see Kiku making a sexy face.

''Um... love, what's wrong, does your stomach hurt? Here let umm... shit!'' Arthur was getting nervous to see that his love was looking at him like that, quickly he got up from the floor letting Kiku there. ''Iggy-kun... are you going to leave me here...''

''What did you call me...?'' Arthur said as he blushed a bit.

''Iggy-kun...,'' Japan said he gently stood himself up, he smirk and the way his body move. Everything was so beautiful, his features, his hair, his lips, and his beautiful skin. Arthur gulp as he shift his eyes, but he felt soft hands touching his chin.

Brown eyes were staring at green ones. ''Arthur-san...I rove so much... You know that... Prease don't reave me,'' Japan said as he kissed the English man neck, he tippy toe to reach for the thick eye brows, he blew at it making the man blush hard. ''Kiku...p-please stop...you're not feeling well, control yourself!'' Arthur said loudly but he himself grabbing Kiku's hips. ''_Bloody hell... He's too beautiful to resist...,'' _he thought as he lift his husband up, he gently used his other hand to untie the slash he was wearing for the robe, and placed Kiku on the English man waist.

Kissing Kiku's neck, the Asian let out soft moans causing both them to like it. Arthur nibble on the neck making the shorter man moan. ''Mmm, ahh, p-p-p-prease... motto(more)...,'' Japan moan.

''Heh, you're so cute, my love, I feel you...,'' England said as he began to grid on him. ''Ahhh! Mmm, more!'' As the man kept gridding on the other man, Arthur felt himself getting hard as his husband kept moaning so cutly like. ''Kiku, love...,'' he pant.

Kiku looked at him with a red face as he neck was covered in love marks. ''H-Hai...?''

The lovers were so in love once again that they forgot that they were in the bathroom, they blushed as Kiku noticed that his legs were around Arthur's waist, but he loved the feeling, he gently reached out a hand to play with the man's blond hair. Green eyes looked up to see a beautiful face staring at nothing but blond hair. ''Asa-san...,'' Japan said his husband's name is Japanese. ''Yes, my darling?'' replied England.

''I want...um...''

''Hmmm?''

''Mmm...Asa-kun... I need you so much right now...,'' his brown eyes looked into Arthur's green ones. ''Prease...,'' his begging face was saying a lot of things right now, he thought his stomach was going to act up but it didn't.

Usually, the moving will end up in the bedroom while they are saying sweet nothings to each other, but this was a shock because Kiku needed the love making right now. The room was quiet was for a moment as the Brit looked down.

Japan bit his lips. He was scared that he did something wrong.

The blond man looked up with a devious smirk on his face, the smirk was very sexy that made Kiku blush super hard, he made a pleasing face as he wanted him to take away right now.

England kept on smirking, he let his put his husband down, Kiku made a made to see what was going on when he realized that he was going to be carried in bridal style. ''Shall we, love?'' Arthur said in his sexy accent.

Blushing even more, the adorable Asian hid his face in his lover's chest as he knew that he chuckle at the cuteness. ''Very well then,'' said the British man who began to walk upstairs.

***xx***

Once they reached up stairs, Arthur placed Kiku on the bed gently as he got on top of him, kissing him everywhere, making the Asian moan. ''Mmm...Oh...Ha!''

Arthur smirked as he slid his hand down to his hand to his lover's member.

''I seems that you really do need me...''

Kiku blushed as he turn around. ''Prease don't tease me, you know I disrike it when you do that...,'' he said in a calm voice making the other man lick his lick. ''Ahh!''

Arthur licked the neck making Kiku open his legs a bit as he felt his member growling. He blushed as he began to pull his husband's hair. ''No,no, Kiku, let do it...,'' Arthur said he slowly undid the robe, showing off Kiku's beautiful body. The Brit left up the man up so the robe could slid off completely. He was so beautiful as he stood there, gently the man pushed Kiku down. Of course they have made love before but this was different, it felt like their first honeymoon. Kissing the body it made Japan blush as he tightly closed his eyes. ''Shh, it's only me...''

''I-I know but...it feers so good, darring...''

England chuckled as he gently placed a kiss on the lips. ''I know.'' He sat up as he began to undo his tie and his shirt. Kiku had seen his pretty so many times, but he blushed even more thinking of the first time they made love.

''S-so- handsome.. Arthur-san...,'' Japan said as reached out a hand to caress the face of the man that he loved so much. ''I rove you.''

Arthur smiled as he lean in. ''I love you too, my beautiful 'princess'.''

Even though, Japan hated that, he smiled back as they looked each others in the eyes, Kiku browns eyes soft as he felt tears forming, of course they were happiness. Gently England wipe them away as he kissed him. Japan wrapped his arms England neck as the kiss was getting violet. They tongues were playing with each other, they let moans of pleasure. They finally broke the kiss as they began to pant, Arthur sat up for a moment to slowly take off his jeans.

''Why must you keep me waiting, rove?'' Japan said in a seductive tone. England liked it when his little 'princess' acted like that, he made even more beautiful. ''Do you want me that bad, love, I mean, I know you like it rough...,'' he said as he smirk.

The smirk only belong to a pirate, and man it looked good on him. ''P-prease...''

''Awwww, you're so cute, Kiku,'' kissing him on the forehead. After that, he slid off the jeans as he kept smirking, as he began to slid off the boxers of Kiku's. Once it was off, the Asian felt a cool breeze touch him; damn he was hard already.

''Mmm...Hn...Mmm...,'' Kiku moan as he felt eyes staring at it as it grew. Arthur chuckled as he slid his own boxers off. ''Ahh, much better don't you think, love...,'' his said as his accent sounded a bit deeper. ''Asa-kun...''

The Brit placed a hand on Kiku's manhood as he began to stroke it causing him to moan. '''Ahhh, oh my...mmmm...''

Kiku tightly grab onto the streets as he felt his own pre cum dipping, he moan as he felt so good. ''Motto, Asa-kun, motto! Ahhh!'' he moan even louder when he saw that his husband put the member in his mouth.

Arthur bop his head as he stroke the it. ''Ahhh! Mmmm... Asa...Asa...Oh...Mmmm!''

The Brit kept doing his job as he licked the tip of the member, making Kiku blush. ''Ahh!''

The tip of the member was so creamy, that the Brit licked it gently and stroked it; it felt so god that he couldn't hold back anymore that he came in Arthur's mouth. The man swallowed the hot creamy load making Kiku blush as he turn away.

''Mmmm, better than last time,'' England said as he licked his lips, some of it was still on it, as he was finished he turn his eyes to see Kiku shaking as he was hiding himself. The Brit made his hand into a fist as he lift the Asian's chin.

''Arthur-san...prease...make rove to me...prease...,'' Japan's voice was so pleasing, the way that he stared into those beautiful green eyes of the man he loved the most.

Arthur smiled as he looked the way other to remember that he a lube in the drawer, he reached out to open it, he open it, grab the lube, and you know the rest.

He open the cap as he squeezed the tube making the gel come out, he placed it on his hand and began to rub his manhood and he moan.

Japan knew that it will ease the pain, and he didn't feel his stomach acting up, he lay there spending his legs and he saw his husband lifting them up. His began to sweat, he gently gasp as he felt the big member in his tiny hole.

''Ahhh! Ohh! Ow...''

''Sorry, baby, but it's been a month since we made love...,'' Arthur said he licked the tear away. Kiku nodded as he pain went away; the Brit began to move slowly; however, this was nice but Kiku got impatient.

He wrap his arms around the blond and said in a sexual tone, ''Ahhh, motto... Hayaku, Asa, ahhh! Hai! Ahhh! Motto, motto, motto! HAI! Ahh!**(Ahh, more...Faster, Arthur, ahhh! Yes! Ahh! More, more, more! YES!'') **Kiku said in his own language.

''Ah...Shit, you're so tight love, so very...Mmm...Tight...''

''Kamisama! Mmmm! Ahhh! Hādo, kon'nan Asā no watashi o fakku!**( Ahh! Harder, fuck me harder Arthur!)''**

The blond kept going faster as the Asian kept speaking Japanese, it was turning the blond on so much the roll over so Kiku could ride him; Kiku began to moan so loud that he sounded like a school girl getting fucked in the ass. ''Come on, baby, talk dirty to me, yeah, ride me!'' Arthur said as his accent grower stronger. Kiku moan as he felt the large cock kept growing. ''Ahh, Asa, motto! Motto!'' As he was riding him, Arthur sat up so he could kiss his beloved, Kiku bounced as he kissing, he moan into the sweet yet sloppy kiss. ''Mmmmm!'' Kiku bit his lips as he was trying to hold back the biggest moan.

''B-baby, don't hold back, mmm, uh... fuck, so beautiful, so tight!'' the Brit said as he put his big hands on Japan's tight ass. ''Asa!'' Kiku moan his husband's name in Japanese.

Arthur moan as he saw his love's cock dipping cum, he blushed as he moan. ''Mmmmhf! So good, I fucking love you! Ahhh! Yes, Kiku!''

''Ahhhhh! Mmmm!'' Kiku moan as he began to stop, gently he was pushed so he was on his back, Arthur began to take the lead again making the Asian more in pleasure. '' Āhh, Asa no, motto! Teishi shinaide kudasai... U ̄ n, ā, hai! Ōkīnode, fakku!**( Ahh, Arthur, more! Please don't stop...Mmmm, oh, yes! Fuck, so big!)'' **

''You like that? Mmmm, oh yes, Kiku, I think I'm about to cum! Ahh!''

Kiku spoke as he moan stilled. ''Mmm... Ahhh! Yes, me too, ahhhh!''

''Ahhhhh!'' they both let out as they came together, Kiku panted as he lay there while Arthur came inside him longer. ''Shit...Mm...'' The hot load was so warm that it made the Asian horny once again, he blushed.

As the lovers began to pant, they smile at each other. ''Arthur-san...that...was...amazing...,'' Japan panted as he looked at the man that he married. He was so happy that this man was his love. The blond headed man smile.

''It was...amazing... ,'' replied Arthur who was now playing with Kiku's black hair. They just lay there in silence when the Asian slowly sad up as his back started to ache a bit, he turn to the blond. ''Wourd you rike to joy me in the shower?'' his voice was soft.

Even though it was a very 'sexual' offer; however, it was a moment of sweetness. England smiled as he sat up from the bed, got up and followed the beautiful man into the shower room.

***xx***

Sometime later, the two of them lay in bed panting and of course they were naked. Kiku was resting his head on Arthur's chest, who was playing with Kiku's hair. The moment was so sweet, the two of them stood like that, Kiku swift his eyes to see his husband's left hand resting on his thigh. The wedding ring was cold and a bit of green because it was the color of the , Arthur told him that he was a former pirate, but Kiku still loved him.

''Kiku?'' Arthur said in a very calm tone making the room to feel nice, like heaven. The Asian looked up to see those beautiful green eyes. ''Hai?''

''You're so beautiful.''

''You're so handsome,'' Japan said as he lean for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle, they broke apart looking at each other. England couldn't help smile at this beautiful angel who was in bed naked, well they were covered. He was so glad that he married this beautiful Japanese man. He was about to lean for a other kiss when he looked at Japan who was sobbing silently, now he was worry as he hold him tightly. ''Baby, shh... no, no, no, baby, it's okay, I'm here...Shh.''

''A-A-Arthur-san...*sniff*''

''Yes, baby, what's wrong?''

''I-I'm scared...''

Arthur lift up Kiku's chin gently. ''Of what, doll face.''

Japan bit his lips as he was trying to stop crying but he couldn't. he sob harder, Arthur held him tightly so he could calm down, of course about a minute the Asian stop crying as he gave the English the most cutest smile ever. Of course, the Brit blushed at the smile but something was not right, first in the shower he wanted cake, then a minute, he wanted to swim, once they got out of the shower, they lay in bed and he began to cry and now he was was very strange, well thank goodness that Japan made appointment for tomorrow. ''Baby...,'' England kissed his husband's cheek as Kiku giggle. ''Kiku rove you, Asa-kun...,'' he lean to the Brit's face.

The English man's face became redder. ''I-I-I love you love so much, baby!''

Kiku got sat on him as he was speaking in Japanese; damn it sounded so cute and it was making the man getting hard. ''_Calm down, old champ, this will not last long...Mmm!'' _he moan as he felt Kiku blow onto the thick eyebrows.

Kiku smirked at this, he began to kiss his husband; they tongues were playing so violent that, Kiku's small tongue lost, he felt himself being lift. '' Āsā wa, itazura-suki no shōnen...**(Arthur, you naughty boy... )'' **Kiku said as he lay down.

Arthur had his eye lid half way close as he was looking at the exotic body. He touched it as he began to kiss it. ''Anata wa hidoku watashi o shitai, ha~a~tsu, āsā-san?**(** **You want me badly, huh, Arthur-san?)'' **

''Baby, I want you now...,'' England's voice was deep and hot like melted chocolate as he was about to enter his tiny hole, he noticed Kiku looked confused. ''Nani...?''

''Um hello, love..?''

''Herro... Arthur-san why are on top of me rike that?'' Kiku asked in a confused tone, of the gentleman that he was he got off, he saw Kiku looking at him with curious eyes. ''Love you okay?''

''H-hai...It's just my berry hurts a bit but it wirr ease up, now...,'' the Asian said he lean up to him the blond headed man a kiss. ''Ret's rest.'' Arthur nodded as he really needed that, he grab Kiku's waist and whisper.

''I love you and good night.''

Japan gently smiled as he began to close his eyes. ''I rove you too and good night.'' They stood silent as the night took them to dreams.

***xx***

**The Next Day**

The sun was warm as it was rising up from the grounds; however, Arthur shift in his sleep as he wanted to sleep some more with his love. ''Mmm...Hmm...Kiku...I love you...,'' he said in his sleep as he was trying to hide his face from the sun.

Of course, sometime he would wake up early but today he just wanted to sleep with his love, he reached out a arm to feel the tiny body but it wasn't there. Slowly, he lift up his head and began to open his eyes. Kiku wasn't there. England sat up as and rub his eyes, he then noticed that the clothes were neatly folded. He thought for a second, he smiled at himself as he got up from bed.

He remember that today was Kiku's appointment, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, take a shower, and put clothes on.

He went down stairs to see Kiku sitting on a chair at the kitchen, it was still early so he had time. He walked over to Japan. ''Morning, love,'' England said as he peek Japan on the cheek. ''Good morning, Arthur-san, I made you some breakfast.'' Japan stood up from the chair, and England had wide eyes to see that Kiku was wearing jeans that show off his perfect little rear, the shirt was long but it hang onto his body so perfect, and the way he moved, damn...

''K-K-Kiku...?'' Arthur said as he turn away blushing.

Kiku was pouring the coffee. ''Mmm?''

''Why are you wearing that outfit for, I thought you were going to the doctors to check if you're sick or not.''

The dark headed man looked down to see that he was wearing his clothes to go out, he chuckled as he shook his head, ''I'm sorry, I was in a hurry today that I forgot...,'' he said in a low voice. Arthur kissed him quickly.

Of course the Asian knew that the man wasn't mad at him, he was just worry that's all. Once he was done serving the Brit's breakfast, he quickly went upstairs to changed into some casual clothing. ''You look so cute, love.'' Japan grin, ''Thanks, werr... I think I shourd be going now, oh yes... Russia carred and he wanted to know if you courd herp him out with the crib. I hear that they are going to have a rittre girr,'' Kiku said as he took a bite of England's bagel.

England made a sexy smirk, as Japan kissed him on the cheek. ''Be safe, and call me to tell the news.''

''Hai, course, rove, see you rater. Rove you,'' Japan said he grab his car and house keys.

''Love you too, angel,'' Arthur said as he saw the angel leave the house; man was he lucky to have a wonderful husband like Japan. He smiled as he began to eat his breakfast.

***xx***

Kiku arrived at the doctors less then fifteen minutes, he parked his car, once he did, he got out and began to walk inside.

The place was a bit crowed today, he looked around for a bit and he told the front desk lady his name. The lady nodded and told him to sit down, Japan bow and found a seat. He grab a random magazine and began to read it when a voice was heard.

''... Méiyǒu, wǒ shuō, fěn sè de kǎi dì māo, dīnéng! ! Hǎo ba... Hěn hǎo, xièxiè nǐ, hé... Zàijiàn...**( No, I said, pink with Hello Kitty, morons! Okay...fine, thank you, aru... bye...)'' **said a familiar voice, of course Kiku understood a bit of Chinese. He made a face, as he was trying to read the voice got closer, he looked up to see Yao Wang, as known as Yao Wang, who was heavily due tomorrow. He was yelling on the cell phone that he forgot to sign in.

'' Báichī, aru! **(Morons, aru!)'' **China said as he hung up the phone with the person, he shook his head as he began to rub his temples. ''Seriously, people need are so dumb...''

''China, are you okay?'' said a quiet voice. The Chinese man looked to the left side and saw Kiki who looked worry. ''Oh my gosh, aru, why are you here?'' asked the Chinese man was rubbing his round belly. Japan smiled as he noticed that his 'brother' was so happy, of course they were not blood related but China found Japan as a child; however, the story between them was very sad and tragic, but the war was over so no they were brothers.

''Kiku, aru?''

''Hmm?'' Kiku said as he blinked in a confusion. Yao smiled at him, but strangely of course. ''You okay, aru?''

''Oh yes, I was just thinking that arr, no worries,'' Japan said his brown eyes swift down to the belly of his brother. Damn, he never seen such a round perfect belly before. He has seen pregnant people before but somehow the belly looked to perfect.

He spoke in a small tone,'' Is it a rittre princess?'' China smiled as he nodded, he kept rubbing the belly but stop as he chuckled to himself, Japan looked at him.

''She kicked me that's why I was laughing, aru.'' Kiku made a 'o' with his mouth as he sat there silently.

It seem so strange that he felt like this, everything felt so different for him like something new was going to happen to him in life, he sigh as he was about to pick up a different magazine to read when he heard his name being called.

''I better go, I'rr see you rater, '' Japan said to China who nodded.

***xx* **

The nurse bought Kiku to the room as he said his thanks to her. ''Dr. Fisher will be right with you in a minute,'' she said.

''Okay, thanks,'' he replied. She nodded and left. Wow that was a first for anything, usually when he got a check up a lot of nurses asked him out on a dates, but he refused them because his soul, heart, and body belong to one man-Arthur Kirkland. He lift up his left hand to see the beautiful ring on his finger; it was so perfect.

''Arthur-san... ,'' he said in a low tone as he closed his eyes thinking of last night. ''Good morning, Kiku,'' said a voice that startled him, he turn to see that the doctor was in the room. Japan smiled.

''Good morning, Dr. Fisher,'' Kiku replied back as he sat on the bed-like thing. He noticed that the doctor was writing something on the clip board; he wondered what it was. ''Okay, then,'' said the doctor as he turn to face the Japanese man. The doctor began to check Kiku. ''Mmmm... everything seems to be fine, but anything unusual,'' asked the doctor.

''Hai, yes, weer... you see... Yesterday my stomach was hurting rerry bad, I didn't take anything because I thought it wirr away on its own... However, when I ate lunch, I threw up and it happen to me again, and I dunno...''

The doctor nodded as he was writing this on the clip, once he was done, he told the Asian, that he was going to take a blood test to see what was going on. Kiku nodded; he saw the doctor going to the drawer to get a clean needle out. Dr. Fisher chuckled a bit. ''I remember the other day I had this patients that I forgot he was here, haha, how funny right?'' he said as he took Kiku's arm. ''Funny,'' Japan said as he knew the doctor was talking about.

Dr. Fisher took the needle and stuck it in Kiku's arm, as the Asian made a face, he didn't really care for shots but they hurt like hell. Once the doctor was done, he took the needle out, and told the man to wait in the waiting room for a while. Kiku got up and walked to the waiting room, once he got there he didn't see Yao, maybe the other doctor went to check up on him. Kiku frown a bit as he sat down on the chair.

Japan looked round to see a lady who had black long hair that was in a nice ponytail and silver eyes and some children, he giggled as he saw the child was looking at him, the lady him and smiled at him. ''Sorry about that, he's a little hyper today,'' the lady to Kiku.

''Oh that fine, madam, he's rearry cute.''

She smiled, ''Thank you.'' She turn to see her child playing with her toy, the lady looked up at Kiku. ''Oh, I'm sorry I never got your name.''

Japan was taken back a bit, why would this lady want his name for, he knew that people will forget. But he just smiled and spoke, ''My name is Kiku Honda-Kirkrand,'' he said as he replaced the 'L' with the 'R'. The lady smiled at him as she was helping at the child out. ''Doesn't your name mean chrysanthemum?'' she asked him. ''Hai.''

''Cool, oh yes my name is-'' she was cut off by a nurse calling the Asian, once he heard his name, he stood up and wave to the lady.

The nurse began to take me to the room, she told him the doctor should be there in two minutes, so he waited there.

As he was thinking to himself, he had seen that lady before but the memories were to hazy to think, he looked up to see the doctor looking at the clip board with a smile. ''Werr, Dr. Fisher?''

The doctor looked up with a big smile on his face, ''Congratulations, Kiku, you're pregnant.''

Kiku had wide eyes. ''P-P-Pregnant...? I'm pregnant...?'' he question as he was trying believe this was a dream. The doctor nodded as Kiku fainted from the shook of hearing that.

**(Me: Hey guys, I'm sorry, I'm promise I'll finish the other stories I'm sorry, but I'm writing this because I want you guys to know that I'm still alive, hahah! Okay, yes, I used their nations name and human names, cuz some people don't know their human names. The lady is not a villain, don't worry. ^^ My first AsaKiku(EngladxJapan forever!) Yes I love them, and the lady will be showing up but as a friend nothing more. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT IT! Enjoy. ) **


	2. Chapter 2: New Nation and Secrets

**(Me: Hey there guys, oaky I'm going to write the second chapter now and yes I'm going to write the sex scenes and other good stuff; however, all of them are married! So please no comments on ''USUK!'' No, I don't have a problem with that couple at all, but please don't start. I love EnglandxKiku more, and thank you for loving my stories, guys. Also this is going to be a short story. Enjoy)**

Slowly Japan began to open his eyes, he blinked about three times to make sure that he was awake, he slowly he sat up, he looked around to see that he was at the doctors.

''Oh good, you're awake?'' said a familiar voice. Japan turn his head to see that doctor sitting there writing something on his clip board. ''Oh, Dr. Fisher, what happen to me?'' he asked as he was rubbing his head.

Dr. Fisher stopped writing and looked up to see Kiku. ''Well you fainted about five minutes ago.''

''I did, for what purpose?'' Kiku asked again.

''Well, let me see...I told you were pregnant,'' Dr. Fisher said. Japan blinked as he was a bit confused than he realized when he was throwing up was because he was having morning sickness. Kiku couldn't help smiled at the thought of a child laughing.

He always wanted to have a child with England; however, he thought for a second... What happen if the man he loved didn't want the baby.

Japan was lost in thoughts, but the doctor spoke, ''Kiku, you may go, thank you and come back in three months to see what's the baby's gender,'' he said, of course the Asian nodded.

Kiku left the doctors, once he was outside he felt tears forming-the times he had cried was when he was getting married and about to his it with the man he loved. Why...? Kiku knew that he wanted to cry because the little angel in him wanted him too.

''No, I have to be strong, I can't cry for something sirry rike... But...,'' Japan took a deep breath. ''I have to tark to someone about this,'' he said to himself as he open the car door and entered.

As he about to insert the key into the engine when heard his phone began to ring, he groan and reached for it. He answer it, ''Mushi mushi?''

''Ciao(hello), Japan!''

Kiku couldn't but smile at the voice that he was hearing. ''Herro, Itary-chan, how are you?''

''I'm doing good, Kiku, I'm just making some pasta for lunch,'' Italy said as he began to hum a tone. Kiku felt happy to hear someone voice, he really the support at this moment. ''Um... Feliciano...,'' Japan said the human name of his friend and teammate.

The Italian said in the other line, ''Si?''

Of course the Japanese man was quiet for a moment, he knew this was too early to tell his friend that he was having a baby, but he had to do something. He just stood quiet as he was trying to think. ''Umm..Japan are you still there?''

''Mmm? Oh yes, I'm sorry about that, I was just thinking of something...Um...do you mind if I come over for a whire...,'' Japan said in a low tone. OF he knew that Feli didn't mind one bit. ''Of course, Japan, I'll make some pasta!'' said a cheerful Feli on the other line.

The Asian let out a small girly. He was glad that he had a friend who would listen to his problems. ''Okay, I'rr be there in a few.''

''Okay, ciao(bye)''

''Sayonara,'' Kiku said as he hang up the phone. He smiled to himself as he began to turn on the car and began to drive away from the doctors.

***xx***

Meanwhile, Arthur was helping out Russia, who was trying to find the perfect crib for his little princess; of course he had a crib for his baby girl but let's just say that America and France were fighting about something and they broke it!

Yes, Russia had his prick axe to kill them both but the thing that stop him was his pregnant husband. France and America were very quiet as they were trying to look for the right crib.

The blond Brit looked around the store to see if he found a cute crib, then he saw a Hello Kitty one, he smiled as he turn his friend/ally. ''Ivan.''

Ivan Braginski, he was very known as Russia from the Allied Forces. He turn his head slowly to see England. ''Da?''

England pointed at the crib, ''I think your little girl will love this crib, don't you agree now?''

America made a face as he was trying to think of something, ''Well that's different, don't you think so, I mean... I thought we were going to get something else-''

''Shhh!'' Francis, also known as the perverted France. ''Don't say anymore, he might kill us!'' he whispered harshly in the American's ear. Of course, Alfred nodded knowing if he said anything more, he would have died.

The three men looked at the tall Russian who was looking at the crib, all of them waited, as they were waiting for Russia, a woman passed them. The others didn't pay no attention to her expect for the dirty France who followed her.

England smack his forehead as he heard America laugh.

''I like it, da.''

''You do? I mean, that's great to hear, mate, it's beautiful,'' England said as he smiled.

Ivan nodded, he knew that his beautiful China doll would be happy to see the crib, as he was about to get someone to help him out he saw a man running towards him. He blinked in confusion to see why was this man running.

Russia smiled. ''Privert**(hello)** sir, may I take this crib to go, please?''

The man began to shake as he nodded and went to get some other men to carry it, the rest of them looked so confused. ''No, that was weird, I never knew that guy was your friend Russia.''

''Not at all, I barely knew him. Mmm...Oh, I hear your cell phone, Arthur,'' Ivan said as violet swift to stare at the green ones. England blinked and noticed that his phone was playing a rock beat.

America grin, Russia smiled, and the Brit rolled his eyes as he answer the phone. ''Hello?''

''...''

''Who's this?'' he asked.

''Who are you?'' said a voice that sounded very familiar to him, he shook his head as he spoke. ''Canada, is this you?'' Once he said the Nation's name, America's face went serious as he walked up to his brother and took the phone from him.

''Hello...,'' Alfred said in a serious tone. England blinked to see that America was being serious for once, he turn to the Russian. ''Here come the men to get the crib.''

''Da, indeed. Say when are you and Japan going to have a bundle of joy of your own?''

Upon hearing this, England's face turn cherry red, this was the first time anyone asked him that question so straight forward before, of course he had thought about ti before because he loved kids. Of course, it kinda saddens him when he thought of America leaving him...

He shook his head to think of something else.

The question...My, Arthur felt his face burning up as he swift his eyes to see America talking on the phone. ''Umm..uh...you...I thought of it before but it never came to mind, I mean, I love to have a child with my 'princess'.''

Ivan smiled as he his eyes looked down to see the Panda wedding ring. Yes, it was silly that he had a panda for his wedding ring but it was special because Yao bought it for him.

''Excuse me, sir?''

Ivan turn, ''Da?(yes?)''

The man spoke, ''W-well...the lady who called us told us that you don't have to...um...pay...''

The Russian made a weird face. Lady? What the devil was this man talking about, then he realized that he meant Yao, he chuckled. Yao did sound like a girl on the phone. ''Yay,'' his voice was low.

Arthur agreed too, he turn to see that Russia was following the men. ''Thanks dude...'' America said he gave back the phone to England.

''Hmm? Oh America, is everything all right between you and Canada...?'' he asked in a low tone so France won't hear them; they knew that France took care of Canada as a baby. Of the Brit thought it was kinda creepy because he would have never seen Francis as a father figure to Canada.

America just nodded as he began to follow Russia. Huh, this was new to him, but as long they were okay England didn't mind a turn to see France flirting with the girl, who was giggle.

''Damn bloody frog,'' Arthur said as he followed his friends to the car.

***xx***

**''**Thank you for retting me come over, Feri-chan(Feli-chan).'' Japan said as he took a sip of his water.

The copper headed man nodded as he was serving some pasta to Japan was hungry, of course it was the little man who was hungry. ''Vee~ No, problem, Kiku, I'm just happy that I could see you again,'' Italy said with a smile on his gentle face.

As he serve the pasta, Kiku took a other sip of his water, my was he really thirsty. ''Heheh, my you must really like the water, don't you, Japan?'' Feli said as he served himself some pasta. Japan just nodded a little as he took his fork to eat.

As he began to eat, Italy smiled as he grab his folk and swirl some of the past, his light amber eyes looked up. ''Sooo...Japan, how's life?''

Japan nodded. ''It's going werr, me and Arthur are thinking going to the movie this Friday; however...,'' he stopped himself. Now this was getting very intense for him.. Of course he could tell Italy that he is going to have a baby.

The Asian bit his lip.

Feliciano now looked serious and worry, as he drop his fork, he stood up, and walked over to his friend/ally. ''Kiku...Tell me what happen?'' Italy said in a worry tone making Kiku looked up at him with sad brown eyes.

''Kiku...?''

''Umm... Itary-chan... I have to terr you something but you have to keep it a secret, prease...,'' Japan said in a very low voice making him look like a child that lost his mother. Feli never seen Japan look like this before, of course he only saw look like this when his wedding came.

The two of them were very quiet as they sat they. Japan looked up to see light amber eyes staring at his brown ones.

Man, Feli was just a great friend, he was so sweet... Maybe Japan could tell him, he grab his friend's hand and smiled at the Italian man. ''Me and Arthur-san are going to have a baby,'' Kiku said in a gentle tone.

***xx***

Arthur was at Russia's house painting the wall for the baby, he was almost finished, he smiled as he saw the panda he was making. England put the paint brush down and turn to look at the rest who was also painting expect for Russia, who at the kitchen.

America sighed as he stop painting. Man, was he looking pissed. The Brit was going to say something to him when France but in. ''Ohohohho, what the problem, monsieur?''

Alfred turn his head and just made a smiled a bit. ''Yeah, dudes, I'm totally fine... geesh...,'' his voice sounded low.

Of course the Brit knew what was going on, he wanted to ask America if he wanted to grab a beer or something, but that when he turn to the tall Russian man with a tray of sanwiches. The three men looked at that tray as they were drooling.

''Oh thank you, so much, mo-ow!'' Francis whine as he was hit on Ivan who smiled, as he put the tray down.

Ivan smiled like a child. ''Oh there aren't for you, da?''

''WHAT?'' said the three blondes who looked they were about to fainted at this point; however, they didn't noticed that Russia was chuckling. ''Um...Mate, is there something wrong?'' he asked his friend. Russia closed his eyes and said, ''Of course, these sandwiches are for you. I was just kidding...''

Of course, his voice sounded a bit too deep when he said that. England grab two sandwich as he gave one to Al.

France took one and they all began to eat as they looked so happy. Of course, Arthur loved his team/brother/friends, but he felt that something was a bit odd with the sandwich. He swallow the meal as his green eyes shift to the bloody frog.

''What the hell are you looking at?''

The French man nodded his head as he looked the other direction. England turn to see America looking outside the window. ''I love the room, da. It's perfect for your little princess, da.''

''Yes, it's coming out very nice. Um... Sorry to ask you, mate, but you mind if asking, have you-'' England was cut off when he heard a voice calling Ivan's name. ''Ivan, aru, I'm home!''

Ivan smiled as he left the room to greet his husband, the three men followed to see what was happening. At the sight of them hugging, England couldn't help smile at the thought of him hugging his beautiful flower once more.

Arthur picture Japan with a big round belly, he chuckled at the sight. ''Sup, China!'' America said in his cheerful tone. That was a bit strange, the blond Brit thought he was going to sound a upset but he figured it not.

England made a face as he turn to look at the couple. ''Ni hao(hello), everyone, how are you?'' China said as he was holding his round big belly. Everyone smiled, expect for France who smirked as he sat down on the love seat.

Yao looked confused as he turn to his husband. ''Don't tell me you fed them, aru?'' he asked in a tone that sounded painful. The Russian smiled as he kissed Yao on the cheek and went to the kitchen. However, the rest were just a bit confused at this point.

England shook his head as he looked at the pregnant man who was going to sit on a chair. ''What some help?'' he offered.

China's amber eyes looked up. ''No, it's fine, I just to...ah,'' he said once he sat down. ''My, our princess is kicking me, aru.''

Everyone laughed thinking it was the cutest thing ever; however, the blond Brit smiled at the thought of picture Kiku having a little one in him. He thought that will be the most cutest thing ever in the world. He smiled as he turn to look at Alfred.

''Ameri-'' he was cut off by France.

''Mmmm...so it's a little girl, no?''

The Chinese man glared at him. ''Yes, you perv and no you aren't going to touch my baby!''

''I was not going to say that, mon cher, I was just going to ask vhat are you going to name the petite princesse. (little princess),'' Francis asked. The men looked shocked because this was the first the French man wasn't acting like a perv.

Arthur thought, ''_Mmm... I guess the bloody frog did change a bit... However, I'm still worry about America...'' _

As the two were talking, the blond kept having his eyes on his brother/friend who was looking at the clock for some reason. Mmm... this was strange, of course this was just the begging, England wondered what was Kiku doing.

***xx***

_'_'Ve~Oh my gosh, that's amazing, Japan! You are going to have a little baby really soon, how joyful!'' said a happy Italian who was getting excited and now about it making the Asian man blush. Of course, Kiku didn't know how to tell this to Arthur...

_''I wondered if he wirr want the baby... Of course, it's our rittre one, but...sometimes he gets sad when he sees a ord photo of America-san..., but... no.. this our baby, Arthur wourd want a chird...,'' _Kiku thought as he looked up.

Of course, Feli was so happy that he was just talking about the stuff for the new born child that growing in Japan's tummy. Kiku smiled as he rub the unborn child in his belly.

As the man was about stuff, Japan took a sip of his water as his brown eyes shift to see a shadow, he made a face. ''Um...Itary-chan... ?''

Of course the Italian kept on talking about the baby and stuff like that, Kiku kept calling his friend's name but he never answered back, when finally he shouted, ''SOMEONE'S HERE!'' The copper headed man blinked and tilt his head.

Why even brother with sometime. They turn to see who it was...Ludwig. The men smiled, as Feli ran to him! ''Ciao, Luggy! I missed you,'' Feli said as he looked up. Of course, Germany smiled back-he did miss him.

''I miss you too, sveetie,'' he looked up to see his old friend/ally. ''Hallo.(hello), Japan.''

The dark headed man smiled back at him. ''Kon'nichiwa, Germany-san, how are you?'' he bowed as he was showing his friend his respect. The blond German blond chuckled, ''Don't be silly, you don't have to greet like that, ve are friends.''

Kiku nodded. ''H-hai! We are, it's just it's more respectabre if I bow, Mr. Germany.''

Italy giggled at his friend. ''You are too cute, Japan! No wondered you are going to be the most cutest mommy, ve!'' Kiku was about to tell him to keep it a secret but it was too late, he turn around o see that the German had a confused looked on his face.

''Baby?'' he question.

''...Well...you see, it's a rong story, but...um...oh dear...,'' Japan began but stop himself as he didn't know what to say anymore. Of course he knew that lying wasn't the best thing in the world but... he looked down.

Germany knew that something was wrong as he knew that Japan NEVER looked down for anything, he turn to Feli who was looking at him with serious light ember eyes. The blond German nodded as he walked up to Kiku placing a hand on his shoulder.

''Japan... ve are your friends, please tell us?'' said Ludwig, who looked worry now.

The Asian looked into those ice blue eyes of the German man; maybe he should tell him the truth that he and his Arthur were going to have a little baby. But why was so hard for him to speak but.

The Italian at them with tense light amber eyes, he looked down and cleared his throat, the other two gave him their attention. ''Vhat is it, love?'' Germany said.

Feli turn to look at the Japan, who was biting his lips. ''Japan...''

Kiku looked up, as he smiled. The two of them were taken back as the Asian and didn't have no tears in his eyes. ''Germany-san... I have to terr you something but prease promise me you wourdn't terr Arthur-san?''

Ludwig nodded as he understood. ''Ja, of course.''

He took a deep breath and told him that he was going to have a baby with his husband. Of course, Feliciano was happ that his best friend was having a baby, but Ludwig was quiet. They two men looked worried. Kiku spoke, ''Rugwig-san?''

Even they were just friends/allies, the German fainted.

***xx***

The drive was very quiet, Russia was taking Arthur; usually America when had taken him home, he left in such a hurry that he couldn't ask him. The Brit was quiet as he was looking at the window, he noticed that the sun was still up.

''Ты в порядке?**(Are you okay?)**'' asked the Russian who was driving the car. England jumped a bit as he was surprised, he nervously chuckled to himself; he didn't understand what the Russian meant but he just shook his head.

Ivan shift his eyes quickly as he sounded a bit serious, ''You didn't understand...am I correct, England?''

The Brit looked a bit nervous as he was looking. ''Um..no, I'm truly sorry?'' He heard the Russian laugh as he drove to the right side now, he hope he was going to the right way. ''It's okay...no need...How is the Axis boy?''

Arthur smiled as he knew that his friend was mentioning Kiku. ''Great, I'm going to take him to the movies this Friday and take him to dinner, you know. May I ask, why?''

''Before we left, my little Yao-Yao told me that he saw that little Japanese comrade, that's why. What's wrong with him, he usually looks healthy?'' Russia said as he stared at the road as he was driving. England told him that he was feeling sick he went to do a check-up.

The Russian nodded as he noticed that he was almost to the British man house.

They were quiet as no of them said a word to each other; the blonde looked at the window as he was thinking of the world around him and thinking of Kiku. ''_Why he hasn't called me yet, I'm getting worried...,'' _he thought.

''England.''

''Mmmm?''

''I said you are home, is there something wrong?''

Arthur shook his head as he un-bucked his seatbelt, open the car door, got out, closed the door, and turn to say bye to the Russian man as he drove off. Once he didn't see the car anymore, he walked to the house.

England knew this was a pretty long day today because he had to help out America with the troubles, and set up the crib. Once he unlocked the door, he noticed that Kiku's shoe wouln't in the side, he made a face.

He looked up as he called, ''Kiku?'' No answer. ''KIKU!'' he said one more time in a panic voice as he ran to find his husband then he heard something groan. ''...Uh...yes...?'' England turn to see his husband rubbing his eyes.

''Kiku...,'' he kissed his lips passionly, sliding his tongue in. The Asian moan into the kiss as he wrap his arms around the blond neck. ''Mmm...nn...ha...Arthur-san...mm...''

Moaning and getting turn on by the sweet kisses, Arthur stopped as he was hugging him now, of course the Asian hugged back. ''Forgive me, my love, but I was worry...''

Japan blinked and shook his head, ''Don't aporogize, I should be the sourd be the one aporogize to you... I should have carred, gomen(**sorry**).''

Of course, he knew that adorable little Asian of his didn't mean to freak him out about something so silly like that-it happens. England lift up Japan's chin as he was staring into pools of brown eyes. ''So beautiful...I would never be angry at you, please no sad face...,'' his voice was deeper and gentle making Kiku blush like crazy.

The Brit chuckled as he peck him on the nose. ''So adorable.''

''Arigatō**(thanks)**. How was your day, rove?'' The dark head headed man as he began to walk there the couch to sit, looking at up. The Brit spoke, ''Well... I helped out Ivan with the crib, and may I say it looks amazing, darling. How was the doctors, did they tell you?''

Crap, Kiku knew that this was going to come up but why now, all he wanted was to talk for a bit and make dinner and go to sleep with Arthur and nothing else. Now he was getting nervous, he bit his lips.

''Um...werr.. it was okay, nothing rearry happen... The doctor said I just needed some rest is all,'' Kiku said as he was to put on a brave face. He didn't like telling his Asa this but it was the only way.

Arthur smiled at him as he touched the lips of the Asian's. ''Mmmm...''

''*chuckle* I only touched your lips, why did you sound like that?''

Kiku blush, he stood up, and walked to the kitchen as the blond followed, he knew there was nothing wrong with some loving. ''I only tease, love, you know me a former pirate loves to tease...,'' he whisper that in Japan's ear.

''A-Arthur-san! P-p-p-p-prease stop that, I'm thinking of what to make for dinner. Now want soba or some rice with chicken instead?''

England thought for a bit before he open his mouth, ''Why don't you rest for today, my love, I'll make the dinner, kay.''

Of course, Japan knew that his husband was trying to do his best but...his cooking wasn't that great, I mean, he had tried to help the Brit out before they were married and nothing worked! His brown eyes looked away.

''Kiku...Please rest, I'll call you when dinner is ready,'' he said as he gave him a quick on the cheek making Kiku smile a bit as he walked back to the couch, he sat in Japanese style as he took a deep breath.

''_I disrike the rying to Arthur-san...but I don't know what to do...,''_ he thought as he felt tears forming. _''No...not now.'' _He wiped them away quickly, after he was done, he reached for the remote to watch some television.

_**Time Skips Into Night Time: **_

''_...And he was like, no way, like for real?'' _said some blond girl on the television where Kiku heard people laughing in the background. It was already night time, so he was in his night-kimono, and laying in his bed.

''Oh dear...,'' he said he noticed the girl was wearing the wrong clothes, he laughed a bit.

The man was so relaxed at the moment that he didn't feel a thing in his tummy, he was just laying there. The shower was running because Arthur was taking a hot shower. Japan didn't say anything about the baby yet.

''I know is not right to rie... but...*sigh* I don't want him to get sad...,'' he said to the unborn child in him as he gently patted his small flat tummy, he giggled as he heard the shower water stopped. ''Arthur-san,'' he said in whisper.

''_Seriously, like.. really... this was not the right clothes! Omg. Liz!'' _the girl said on the T.V. as Japan laughed a bit, but his eye lid became heavily as he drift to sleep.

***XX***

Japan began to open his eyes slowly, he turn his head to see that the clock read 10: 50 p.m. wow... he only slept for a hour, he turn to see his husband reading a book. He smiled as he looked up at him. ''Asa-kun..?'' his Japanese came out.

Arthur put his book on the side as he lean forward to kiss those lips. '''Mmmmm...,'' Japan moan into the kiss. Breaking away, England grab's Japan as he smirk.

''Asa-kun...''

''Yes..,'' he said as he nibble the Asian's neck.

''Ahhhh! Mmmm, Arthur-san... mmmm...ahh...,'' Kiku moan and blushed but pushed his husband gently as they began to pant. The blond made a face as he looked up Kiku, who was looking away. ''Love, what's wrong...I'm sorry...it's just you look so beautiful... and-'' he was cut off.

''Shhh, it's okay, my rove...I understand, prease don't be upset at yourserf,'' Japan said as he peck his husband's cheek. The Brit smiled at this, of course he knew that it wasn't his fault...maybe... They stood quiet as Japan bit his lips as he looked away.

''Love?'' Arthur said.

Kiku didn't turn his head as he was thinking of something. ''_...Kiku, don't terr him..it wirr crush his heart...You are a Nation, for crying out roud(loud) stop crying!'' _he thought angry to himself. Of course, he didn't like doing this but he had to like to protect the little baby.

The Japanese man turn his head and smile. ''Hai?''

England made a worry face. ''Kiku, is everything okay, you look a bit wore out I'm just worry is all.'' Kiku nodded his head as he lean to peck his husband. ''I'm fine, Artie, now ret's go to sreep, we have a meeting tomorrow,'' he said he lay back down.

The blonde British man light chuckled but made a face...Artie...? When did Kiku start calling him that, he was about to ask when he noticed that Kiku was facing the other way and gently snoring. Poor thing, he must have been tired.

Arthur reached out to turn off the lamp, kissed the back of his husband's head and lay into bed. However, Kiku stood awake as salty tears began to form and drop from his eyes.

''..._ Asa-kun found out about the baby,, wirr he ve angry or happy...but...*sniffle*...if he did...prease ret him keep our baby...prease... ''_ Japan thought to himself as he cried himself to sleep.

**((Phew! Done, sorry it took soooo long! forgive me! *shots herself* lol, funny story i was roleplaying with a sweet and awesome friend and I'm still roleplaying right now ^^ yay! Sorry id the ending kinda sucks but I wanted a sad moment because Kiku is having a child. So please enjoy and review and one thing: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT! ))**


End file.
